Fallen Angel
by DoctorJSmith42
Summary: Christine must chose between her childhood friend and her mysterious Angel of Music. This is an E/C. I will try to tone down the Raoul bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. Reviews will help me tremendously. This is an E/C but starts out like a Christine/Raoul.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom or any other characters used in this story. If I did there would be no need for this fanfic...**

I awoke to a strange sweet sound that seemed to come from the walls of my room itself. The moment I opened my eyes the voice vanished. As I got up to try and locate the voice, my best friend Meg Giry appeared at my door.

"Christine, are you going to come to rehearsal today?" The blonde asked innocently, "We start in fifteen minutes."

"What? What time is it, Meg? Oh God, I can't believe how much I overslept today." I hurried to get ready. We were rehearsing Hinnibal. I was just a dancer however. The lead went to Carlotta, like always. I never did like that Italian diva. I was brought back to reality when I heard a scream that could only belong to the Diva. I turned to see what was going on and forced my self to suppress a laugh. A backdrop had fallen on her.

"It's Him, the Phantom of the Opera!" I heard Meg shout. All the ballet rats screamed and ran to Madame Giry.

"For the past three years theses thing do happen. Until theses things stop happening. This thing does not happen." Carlotta gestured to herself and ran off stage. _"That will be the last of her."_ I thought to myself hopefully.  
The managers started to panic. Did they really thought that she would be back?

"Who will sing the lead? We need another Alyssa." Andre said.

"Christine Daae could sing it, Sir." Meg piped in.

"A chorus girl, don't be silly."

"Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught." Madame Giry stated.

"Very well." Firmin gestured for me to step forward.

"From the beginning of the aerie then please." Monsieur Reyer started to play.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, _  
_ When we've said goodbye _  
_ Remember me once in a while _  
_ Please promise me, you'll try_

They all were shocked. All except Madame Giry. She stood there smiling and nodding her head in approval.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It seemed to naturally end here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me

I wore a beautiful white gown for the performance. The crowd gave me a standing ovation when I finished the aerie. After the performance, she came into my dressing room and closed the door.

"He will be pleased with you." And handed me a thorn-less red rose with a black silk ribbon tied around it's stem. I knew it was from my Angel.  
My Angel of Music. He trained my voice. All my thanks go to him for tonights success.  
Someone knocking on my door brought me back to Earth. I opened the door to find Raoul, Viscomte de Changy. My childhood friend, from before my father died.

"Christine." He then embraced me, "You sang like an angel tonight." "My Angel will surly be disappointed with me." I thought.

"Raoul, I…"

He interrupted me and said, "Now, let's go to supper."

"Raoul, I can't go tonight. My Angel is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late. You must change, I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte."

I closed the door and said to myself, "Things have changed, Raoul"


	3. Chapter 3

EC 3

_Insolent boy, this slave o fashion_

_ basking in your glory_

Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor

Sharing in my triumph

A deep baritone voice that came from the walls. The voice could only belong to my Angel. He must have seen me talking to Raoul. But why is he so angry? If he saw us talking then surly he must have seen me say no to dinner. Does he think I like Raoul? I do as a friend, nothing more. My heart belong to my Angel. He must know that.

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_ Forgive me_

_ Enter at last master_

_ Flattering child you shall know me_

_ See why in shadow I hide_

_ Look at you face in the mirror_

_ I am there inside_

I turned t look at the mirror. At first I only saw my own reflection, but after a moment I saw… A man. I looked around the room to find him but I was alone. He must be coming through the mirror itself, though it seemed impossible.

He was dressed in a black suit and cloak with a white dress shirt. A white porcelain mask covered the right half of his face. I wasn't paying any attention to it though, all I could look at were his deep green eyes.

My Angel held out his hand and I took it never looking away from his eyes. I wasn't paying attention to where he was leading me. When I looked around we in some sort of cavern, a subterranean lake was in front of us. A small gondola floated on the lake, waiting for us.

After a short ride in the gondola, we arrived in what I assumed to be his lair. The lair had red velvet tapestries hanging all around, candelabras were everywhere. What captured my attention was the pipe organ in the middle of the room, music was scattered across the organ. It was beautiful.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is my home."

"It is beautiful"

He smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it" He showed me around his home. One thing I didn't notice before was the bed. It was carved to look like a swan. The bed looked very comfortable, there were red silk sheets and an abundance of pillows on top of it.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were just staring into space. Is everything alright?"

"What? Yes everything is fine. Your bed is just very pretty, that's all." He chuckled.

"Um.."

"Yes, Christine?"

"What should I call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was wondering what your name was. I don't want to keep calling you Angel since you are not."

"Erik, my name is Erik"

"Erik, I like that" Erik smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

EC 4

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Silk sheets surrounded me. I remembered what happened. My Angel, who turned out to be a man named Erik, showed me a mannequin. It was so life like. The mannequin resembled me and I was wearing… A wedding dress. A wedding dress!

It was one of the most beautiful gowns I had ever seen. The whole just took me by surprise. I fainted.

I got up and looked around. There was a lake, with a boat. Erik was sitting at the organ composing another piece of music. I walked over to him and had a sudden curiosity of what lay beneath his mask.

_"It can't be too bad."_ I told myself. As I got closer he acknowledged that I was awake but kept working on his music. I rested my hands on his shoulders. He seemed almost frightened by my touch but soon relaxed. I slowly moved my hands up towards his face and took off the porcelain mask.

_Damn you, you little prying Pandora_

_ You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?_

He gestured to his deformity.

_Curse you, you little lying Delihla _

_ You little viper, now you cannot ever be free_

Erik sat on the stone floor next to me. He was crying. I know he wanted me to hand back his mask but I didn't know why. His deformity was not that bad. It looked like a bad burn or something.

I set his mask on the floor next the me and pushed the hand that covering the right side of his face away. Erik turned away. I put two fingers under his chin and made him face me. I looked straight into the green of his eyes, cupped his face in my hands, both the distorted and normal side, and kissed him.

At first he was stunned and didn't move but after a moment he started to kiss back. Minutes passed and our passion grew. When he started to pull away I was confused. Did he not want this like I did? Erik proceeded to stand up, put his mask back on, adjusted his coat and say, "Come we must return. Those to fools who run my theatre will be missing you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and sprained my wrist so I couldn't really write anything... so yeah. Here's chapter five**

**[Standard Disclaimer Here]**

EC 5

Erik led me through the catacombs back to my dressing room. He did not speak to me at all the entire trip back up to the surface. The awkward silence ion the air was thick I could cut it with a butter knife. When we reached the fake mirror, he gestured for me to go through it and started to turn away. _'Why won't he talk to me?' _I thought.

I finally spoke up out of frustration, "Why did you take me back here?" He seemed taken aback by this question.

"I thought you would want to come back."

"What gave you that idea?"

Erik was again shocked by me. He quickly recovered and said, "Everyone leaves. Not one person has stayed once they have seen this." He spat angrily and gestured towards the masked side of his face. I felt bad for him. He has been rejected his whole life because of something he had no control over.

"If everyone leaves then why did I just kiss you?"

"Pity-"

"No." I interjected, "It's because I wanted to. When I was a little girl and first arrived at the Opera House just after my father had passed I had no friends other than Meg and her mother. Everyone thought that I was just some poor orphan who had friends in high places and didn't deserve to be here. You spoke to me when I was at my lowest and helped me. You were a friend, and still are. Erik, you made me feel special and wanted."

"I-"

"No. I'm not done." He became quiet and let me continue. "In addition to just being friendly and a friend to me, you also helped to train my voice. Tonight was your success as well as mine." I smiled at him, a little unsure of where that courage came from. "I would gladly stay with you, if you still want me too." I added quietly.

He was a little stunned by my outburst but quickly said, "Of course I still want you stay with me. I just thought that after you saw what I had under my mask you would not want to stay with such a monster." Erik got quieter as he kept talking and by the end he was speaking at just barley above a whisper. He was avoiding eye contact and looking at the ground. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, like one wrong word would break him.

"Poor, unhappy Erik." I said softly, "Don't believe anything that they tell you. You are not a monster. You are a man who has been shunned for something that is not your fault. It is not fair. You should not have to stay hidden away in the cellars of the Opera Populaire." He smiled at me when I said this.

"Thank you." He said softly.

**Please review. They make feel all fuzzy inside :-) I don't know if I should continue this story...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for those who took time to review. I know the chapters have been kinda short but I seem to incapable of writing anything more than 1000 words right now... Yeah. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. R&R.**

EC 6

After that affair. I stayed with Erik for two more weeks in his underground lair. We trained together and he said my voice was coming along. He was constantly working on this opera that he wouldn't let me see. It was quite annoying. Erik said I would be the lead in it and every one cheer. But I couldn't see until it was done. Why would he be working on an opera I was going to star in and not let me see it? It made no sense to me. Was he concerned that if I saw it I would not like it and refuse to sing? He must know by now, after all we have been through that I would never do that to him. I guess he doesn't know me as well as I thought he did. Oh well. I just left it at that.

It was a few days before I had to back. Erik told Madame Giry, Firmin, and Andre I would only be gone for a month or so. Erik called me into the main living area of his lair. When I came out he was dressed in his usual black pants with a white button down, jacket and cape. I knew something was different because apart from the first week I was staying with him, he only wore the pants and button down.

I sat down next to him on the organ bench and he started to speak, " Christine," he began, "I have finished my opera and and am going to send you with it back to the surface. You must promise me that you will not look at or read it until rehearsals start. You will arrive with the score and a note from me. Both must go immediately to Firmin or Andre."

"Wait! I don't have to go back yet. You said I had a few more days." I pouted at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to me when I did this.

"Christine. No, you have to go back now. I have finished what I needed to do before you were to back and your voice has grown in leaps and bounds. I would not send you back if I felt that you were not ready but at the moment I can see of no reason why you need to stay, other than you just want to. Though I would love for you to stay here longer there are things I need to prepare for and will be gone for some time. It is safer for you to stay in the opera house with Madame and Meg Giry than to stay here alone." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay." I said, "I don't understand why I can't just look at it now though. If I did I could practice parts of it with you and be even more prepared for opening night." Hopefully he would let me stay until he absolutely had to go do whatever he needed to do.

"No." he said sternly but after seeing my face he softened and proceeded with, "It will be more beneficial to you and the rest of the cast if you rehearse with them and not me. That way you will be more used to working with them when you are on stage."

After a few moments of futile pleading with Erik, I reluctantly agreed and the next thing I know we were one again at the false mirror that led from my dressing room to that led to the cellars beneath the opera house where his lair was. I still had no idea how to get there even though we had been back and fourth about four times.

We said our goodbyes and then he practically vanished, leaving me alone in my (Carlotta's old) dressing room.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. I know I haven't posted in a while but that is mostly because I haven't written anything. I am having major writer's block right now and if anyone has any ideas of where the story should go you can post it as a comment or pm me. I could really use some help with ideas and, if the writers block doesn't go away, am contemplating abandoning this story line, at least for a short time. Sad Face.

~ Becca


End file.
